Tu pasado me interesa
by MilyBriefs
Summary: Bulma quiere saber el ¿por qué Vegeta es frío, arrogante,etc? Mientras ella escucha sus relatos y él se los cuenta un pequeño sentimiento crece entre ellos tal sentimiento que Yamcha quiere hacer desaparecer.
1. chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

En la Corporación Cápsula la científica más hermosa e inteligente de todas no pudo evitar que una pregunta apareciera en su cabeza.

Pov'Bulma

Estaba con mi madre preparando el almuerzo cuando a mi vino una pregunta ¿por qué Vegeta actua de una manera tan fría?, espera Bulma porque te interasa eso si tu ya tienes a un novio que te ama, te cuida y te valo...valora trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con el mayor esfuerzo posible decidí irme a mi habitación sin que mi madre notara mi rostro triste, cuando llegué a mi habitación noté que la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta estaba abierta sin hacer ningún ruido me acerqué a ver si estaba dentro como no lo encontré no me quedo de otra que entrar sin hacer ruido alguno esto es genial ahora que no está podré buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta que sin querer apareció en mi mente, buscaba por todos lados y no encontré nada.

-No puede ser que no haya pista alguna rayos (me acerqué a su escritorio y me senté en la silla) vaya no creí que el cuarto de Vegeta esté tan ordenado

-Por supuesto acaso crees que yo el Príncipe de los saiyajin tendría su habitación desordenada

Me congelé ¿cuándo llegó?¿desde cuándo que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta? ¿acaso escuchó lo que hace rato había dicho?.

-¡Ash Bulma te estoy hablando!

-Eh ¿qué?...espera digiste mi nombre

-hump

-Etto es que

-¡Habla maldita sea!

-Esta bien yo quería saber ¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Frío, orgulloso y arrogante

-¿Y por qué quieres saber eso?

-Es que no sé solo quiero saberlo

-Solo por eso

-Si y me diras

-¡No y ahora vete que necesito darme una ducha!

-¡No!

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

-No me iré yo quiero saber porque eres así

-Ya sé hagamos un trato

-Te escucho

-Tu te vas de mi habitación y me llamas cuando esté el almuerzo y yo luego te lo digo

-Mmm está bien es un trato

Me retiré de su habitación contenta porque iba a poder aclarar esa duda que no sabía que tenía, iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó a mi madre llamarme.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?

-El joven Yamcha quiere hablar contigo esta en el jardín de atrás

-Gracias por decírmelo mamá

-No hay de que querida

Salí al jardín de atrás para mi encuentro con Yamcha el cual tenía un ramo de flores.

-Bulma amor te parece ir a cenar esta noche

-Emm no sé tengo muchas cosas que hacer "vamos Bulma quieres empezar de cero ¿cierto?" Yamcha hay algo que necesito decirte

-Dímelo te escucho

-Sabes que tu...y...yo "vamos Bulma termina con él después de todo ni siquiera te valora como mujer desde hace tiempo" hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo

-Si porque

-Lo quiero decirte es que terminamos

-Espera ¡¿qué dices!?

-No quiero que estemos juntos

-¡¿Pero por qué?! Ah ya sé ¡¿Es por él cierto es por Vegeta!?

-¡No metas a Vegeta en esto él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-¡Claro ahora lo defiendes!

-¡Que no es por Vegeta! ¡Es por todas esas veces que me fuiste infiel y ya no puedo seguir con esto! Vete Yamcha (dije un poco más tranquila)

-¡No, no me iré!

-¡Qué te vayas Yamcha!

-Yo me iré pero esto no quedará hací


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Vi como Yamcha desaparece de mi vista caí sentada de rodillas no aguantaba la idea de que toda mi vida giraba hacía él, estaba llorando cuando siento como apoyan una mano en mi hombro me giro para ver quien es y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que era Vegeta.

-Ahora ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que...

-Ya sé no me digas la sabandija esa que tienes como novio volvió hacerte daño (estaba más serio de lo normal)

-No ya terminé con él "acaso yo vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta" ejem

-¿Qué ocurre mujer? (serio)

-Se puede saber el motivo por el cual hace tan solo unos minutos acabas de sonreír (noté como un rubor rojo adornó el rostro de Vegeta)

-No te interesa (mirando para otro lado para que ella no notará su sonrojo)

-Ah se me olvidaba el almuerzo está servido

-Ok entremos

-Si y después me cuentas

-Me queda otra opción

-No un trato es un trato

-Tienes razón después de todo

Al terminar de almorzar a Vegeta no le quedo de otra que contarme porque era así.

-Ven vamos a mi habitación no quiero que nadie nos vea

Dijo Vegeta agarrandome la mano y llevandome a su habitación al principio me sonroje pero después ya no.Al llegar a su habitación entramos y cerramos la puerta con seguro.

-Muy bien de dónde quieres que empiece

-Veamos ya lo tengo cuando eras un niño

-Está bien

-Pero toda tu niñez

-Lo haré si tu no me interrumpes trato

-Trato

-Verás yo cuando era un niño...

 _Flashback_

 _Un niño de 3 años con el cabello en forma de flama corría por los pasillos del palacio pues su padre le perseguía por haber atado su capa alrededor de unos de los pilares del palacio. El pequeño llegó a ver a su madre que salía en compañía de un bebé de tan solo 3 meses del comedor real._

 _-¡Mamá! (llegó corriendo donde estaba su madre)_

 _-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?_

 _-Papá me persigue_

 _Apenas terminó de decir eso y su padre apareció con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente._

 _-¡Vegeta Ouji de esta no te me escapas!_

 _-¡Ay!, mamá cubreme_

 _-Está bien ponte detrás mio_

 _El pequeño hizo caso a lo que su madre le había dicho pues no quería que lo castigaran._

 _-Vegeta querido ¿qué pasa?_

 _-Rosh lo que pasó es que ese pequeño enano ató mi capa a uno de los pilares y cuando quise caminar me caí_

 _La reina no sabía si reírse o decirle que ese era su plan, dio media vuelta y se puso de rodillas para poder estar a la altura de su pequeño._

 _-Bien hecho pequeño (susurrando)_

 _-Gracias después de todo no se puede desobedecer a la reina (susurrando)_

 _-Jajaja_

 _-Se puede saber de que te estás riendo Rosh_

 _-Pues verás yo le dije a Vegeta que hiciera eso_

 _-¡Fuiste tú!_

 _Con el grito de su padre el pequeño bebé comenzó a llorar._

 _-Mira lo que hiciste (enojada)_

 _-Ay jeje damelo yo lo desperté yo lo duermo_

 _-Gracias cariño (le dio un beso corto en la boca)_

 _-Ay que asco porque hacen eso cuando yo estoy acá (tapándose los ojos)_

 _-Vegeta tu también lo harás cuando seas joven_

 _-Yo nunca haré eso_

 _-Eso lo veremos hijo, yo decía eso y mira aquí estoy tratando de dormir a tu hermano_

 _-Esta bien hagamos un pequeño trato_

 _-Te escuchamos querido_

 _-Si yo hago eso cuando sea más grande ustedes pueden pedirme cualquier favor_

 _-Y si no lo haces_

 _-A eso iba si no lo hago ustedes me tendrán que hacer un favor a mi_

 _-Trato cerrado hijo_

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Jaja tú le hiciste eso a tu padre

-Mi madre me había dicho que él le hizo una broma y se quería vengar

-Vaya me sorprende que de niño eras divertido

-En ese tiempo Freezer todavía no tenía poder sobre nosotros

-Todo era mejor antes de su aparición

-Si esa lagartija no hubiera llegado a Vegita yo hubiese ganado el trato

-Emm tienes razón, oye pero sigueme contando

-No ahora tengo que entrenar

-Pero...

-Luego te sigo contando

-Gracias Vegeta (lo abracé) en serio gracias (separandome de él) nos vemos luego

-Nos vemos


End file.
